swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Birta Hildur Sigurdadóttir
__FORCETOC__ 'Liederwahl und Gelaber' Ach ich hab noch drei Songs für dich: REBELLION "Thor" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNJbzyIg5Z8 REBELLION "God Of Thunder" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjZVMa_ZmEc&feature=related TYR "Hail To The Hammer" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTJi5ImbB7g --BRoK-Martin 10:52, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Die gefallen mir alle recht gut - und auch noch in der Reihenfolge, in der du sie mir gelinkt hast. --Sofia Corba 23:01, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich halt die Augen weiter auf nach Sachen mit Bezug auf Thor ;)--BRoK-Martin 10:52, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) wie wäre es mit "Falkenbach - Donar's Oak"? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlDhm5wm2xY -- Saranni 22:10, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt, der Song ist auch cool. Grad noch gefunden EQUILIBRIUM "Wingthors Hammer" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bS7UnYZIeI&feature=PlayList&p=FE8F3E22FE1AEA68&index=0&playnext=1 und THRUDVANGAR "Thor" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Bh2RLzqCQ --BRoK-Martin 10:45, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Auf Grund der aktuellen Queste: Ensiferum - Wanderer ? ;) --Efferdan 11:00, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hm, müssten nicht BATHORY oder ENSLAVED noch was in die Richtung haben? oder AMON AMARTH? Ich kann halt kein Norwegisch, Schwedisch oder Finnisch - da fände man bestimmt noch einiges im Metal-Bereich :) -- Saranni 11:28, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Klar. Von AMON AMARTH hab ich ihm schon alle Alben gegeben. BATHORY muss ich mal durchschauen. Da ist sicher was auf dem "Hammerheart" oder den "Nordland"-Alben. Die "Isa" von ENSLAVED ist auch klasse, aber die hab ich nur als Promo. Ich muss eh mal noch schauen, hab ja ettliche Pagan/Viking Metal Alben. Außerdem schau ich mal noch bei DOOMSWORD. Die sind wie BATHORY nu mit nem guten Sänger *g* Und TURISAS, die machen Battle Metal! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ift85e38H3M --BRoK-Martin 13:12, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) "Die sind wie BATHORY nu mit nem guten Sänger" Hast du Affe gerade tatsächlich was gegen Quorthon gesagt? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Esz9racEuo4) WMU. Und hier noch mein Lieblingssong von TYR "Regin Smidur" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5zNK--DUDg Keine Ahnung um was es geht: Mein Fähringisch ist so schlecht *g*--BRoK-Martin 13:15, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Olle Musikspammer! Aus gegebenem Anlass (Martin meinte ich soll es hier verewigen) schriebe ich mal noch 2 absolut coole Knacks auf, mit denen ich für Birta liebäugle. Ob ich sie mir jemals leiste, steht natürlich auf einem anderen Blatt. Perfect Partner (Scion - God - Seite 63) und evtl. Roll with it (Seite 64). Besonders ersteres liest sich enorm lustig und genial. Ich finde als Ballettänzerin ist das erste richtig toll und hat massig Fluffeffekte. --Sofia Corba 13:29, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) -- Beide stehen auch auf meiner Liste für Johannes. Könnte irgendwie spaßig werden, wenn beide "Perfect Partner" hätten. Dann könnten wir irgendwann Synchron-Angriffe starten, ohne dass jemand koordiniert... (Warum erinnert mich das jetzt gerade an die Tanzübungen aus Neon Genesis Evangeleon? *ggg*) --Efferdan 11:47, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Was jucken mich Synchronangriffe. Außerdem sind nicht immer alle Aktionen in der gleichen Phase synchron? Mir ging es wirklich nur um das fluffige davon. --Sofia Corba 23:36, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hrm... haste die CD von Turisas? Würd mir die gern mal anhören, das Lied klang nett. --Sofia Corba 18:12, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) . *hust* wie wäre es mit ULVER? *kichert* -- Saranni 20:59, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Klar, hab beide Alben von denen. Ist eine meiner Lieblingsbands. Ich kann sie dir am 01.01. mitbringen. Hab leider nur die Hülle mit zu Sabrina genommen *grummel* Kannst morgen ja mal Christoph fragen, mit dem waren wir das letzte Mal bei TURISAS;) --BRoK-Martin 22:43, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Uch noch ne sehr geniale Viking Band sind die Russen von NOMANS LAND. Vor allem die Alben "Last Son of the Fjord" und "Hammerfrost" sind klasse: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6czOhovWQA und http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3r41N99dpc und http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOlkZ79pAbs&feature=related und http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oZk-bSIJE8&feature=related lasst euch net gleich vom den Screams abschrecken, gerade der Wechselgesang ist genial! --BRoK-Martin 10:58, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sollte tatsächlich Interesse an mehr Musik zu der Thematik bestehen, könnte ich wohl noch n paar gute Sachen empfehlen. WahookaTheGreat 20:14, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Martin, wäre nett, wenn du die Prophezeiung einfügen könntest. Oder schick sie mir und ich pflege sie selbst ein. Sofia Corba 05:12, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hab ich schon, oder meinste noch ne andere?BRoK-Martin 09:42, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach wo mir grad langweilig ist hab ich noch ein bisschen Musik rausgesucht *g* Eine meiner Lieblingsbands. STORMWARRIOR: "Valhalla" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fyh-sxdGztk , "Ragnaröck" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQCDjK6tn1A&feature=related , "Thunderer" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBqLhqyociM und "Heading Northe" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKN6__eYvAo (die Gitarren sind soooo geil!)BRoK-Martin 09:42, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Da wieder mal ein Song und Video für Birta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO7-y47z03s AIRBOURNE "Blond, Bad And Beautiful" BRoK-Martin 23:53, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Die Kerle sind in dem Video ja mal voll siffig... aber nettes Stewardessen Outfit *g* --Efferdan 13:14, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nä viel zu billig. Musik finde ich diesesmal auch nicht so pralle. Sofia Corba 17:37, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Aha, die Kupplungsversuche waren also peinlich, aber Birta vergisst also geflissentlich, dass sie sich extra für prometheus herausgeputzt hat. Das haben wir gerne ;) Saranni 10:50, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Das sind ja auch zwei komplett andere Dinge. ;) Sofia Corba 12:31, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Am Schlimmsten trifft das ja wohl eh mich. Hab keine Ahnung wie sich Prometheus auf einem date verhalten soll BRoK-Martin 14:19, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) 'Interessante Epic Knacks' Strength Crushing Grip (Hero page 126) Holy Rampage (Hero page 126) Divine Rampage (Demigod page 53) Divine Wrath (Demigod page 53) Shock Wave (Demigod page 56) Disfiguring Attack (God page 60) Divine Bound (God page 61) Making It Look Easy (God page 62) Hang On (Ragnarok page 32) -> Johannes Armor Crusher (Companion page 51) One Inch Punch (Companion page 51) Titanium Tools (Companion page 52) Dexterity And the Crowd Goes Wild (God page 62) -> Delysia Stamina Damage Conversion (Hero page 129) Self-healing (Hero page 129) -> Delysia Regeneration (Demigod page 58) Divine Damage Conversion (God page 65) Raise Your Glas (Ragnarok page 32) Invulnerable Nail (Companion page 53) Charisma Charmer (Hero page 130) Inspirational Figure (Hero page 130) Never Say Die (Hero page 130) Crowd Control (Demigod page 59) Preach On (Demigod page 60) Engender Love (God page 68) Hapless Cool (God page 68) Blame James (Companion page 54) Instant Seminar (Companion page 54) Paragon of Virtue (Companion page 54) Manipulation Appearence Blinding Visage (Demigod page 62) Inescapable Vision (Demigod page 62) Undeniable Resemblance (God page 73) Unusual Alteration (God page 73) Game Face (Ragnarok page 33) Perception Unfailing Recognition (Hero page 134) Hear Prayers (God page 73) -> Legend 9 benötigt Sense Fatebond (God page 74) Scent the Divine (Companion page 56) Intelligence Language Mastery (Demigod page 65) -> Desmond Wits Social Chameleon (Hero page 136) -> Ben Perfect Imposter (Demigod page 67) Opening Salvo (God page 76) Scathing Retort (God page 76) Adaptive Fighting (Companion page 59) P.S. Ja, es sind viel zu viel. Aber ich habe einfach mal alles lustige rausgeschrieben. Ob ich es wirklich haben will, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Kommt immer darauf an, wie sich Birta entwickelt. Sofia Corba 01:42, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich seh schon, Birta wird zur Kampfsau. Die muss ich mir mal alle anschauen. Aber im Endeffekt enscheidest natürlich duBRoK-Martin 12:48, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hehe - ist ja nur eine erste Zusammenfassung. Kann sich ja alles ändern. Und natürlich hab ich mir die favored Knacks genauer angeschaut als die anderen. Sofia Corb 13:40, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Knacks, für die ich die Voraussetzung nicht erfülle, sind durchgestrichen. Eingerückt sind jene, die wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell genommen werden, weil sie schon andere Spieler besitzen, ich die Voraussetzungen nicht erfülle oder nur "nett" sind aber nicht wirklich brennend interessieren. So - ich würde gerne Body Armor (Demigod page 57) kaufen. Geht das in Ordnung Martin? Sofia Corba 00:17, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wäre mir jetzt auch als passend erschienen. Kannst dir ja dann überlegen wie es stylisch aussiehtBRoK-Martin 11:35, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Am liebsten als silberne Brünne. Klar, nicht ganz so elegant ausgearbeitet wie das mit Earth und Armor Shaping geht, aber so in die Richtung gehen. Sofia Corba 14:08, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Logo, passt. Dann kannste ein Kettenhemd wirklich in Zukunft weglassen *g*BRoK-Martin 14:58, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Oh, sehe gerade, dass ich nicht geschrieben habe, dass ich doch nicht die Brünne nehme (passt nicht zur Beschreibung) sondern einfach einen hautengen silberglänzenden Metallenen Überzug. Nur vollständigerweisehalber aufgeführt. Sofia Corba 08:11, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Gerade nachgelsen:' Hurl to the Horizon' "verdoppelt nur" die Reichweite, mit der man die Waffe werfen kann (oder den Feat of Strength). Also kein extra Schaden. Aber immerhin schmeißt Birta nun die 400-fache Reichweite als normale Kampfdistanz. Das sollte genügen, damit der Gegner sich nicht außerhlab ihrer Reichweite herumtoben kann. Sofia Corba 00:06, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Der Schaden erhöht sich dadurch, dass du schwerere Sachen schmeißen kannst. Ich meine das sind jetzt nochmal +500kg heben BRoK-Martin 15:44, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Jojo. Hatte nur gestern fälschlicherweise gesagt, dass Bashing-Würfe nun Lethal machen und dem ist nicht so, das meinte ich. Und stemmen kann ich (wenn ich will) 5.300 lbs. Und mit ner Wurfwaffe, die ansonsten auf 10 - 30 Meter gefährlich ist das gleiche auf 160 bis 480 Meter anzustellen ist schon geil genug ;) Sofia Corba 17:41, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Folgende Knacks mit dem Aufstieg auf Demigod erworben: *'Mighty Heave' (Demigod page 55) *'Cat's Grace' (Hero page 127) *'Ricochet Symphonie' (Demigod page 56) *'Roll With It '(God page 64) (hier weiß ich nicht ob das zu assig wird mit Body Armor un Kombination. Prinzipiell passt ja der Knack zu einer beweglichen Balletttänzerin, aber es könnte einfach zu effektiv werden -> falls ich mich nicht verlesen habe gilt der Knack für je einen Treffer und ich nicht daueraktiv. Damit ist er zwar stark, aber nicht so stark wie ich befürchtet habe.) *'Impenetrable' (God page 66) *'Raging Bull '(Companion page 53) *'Girls Just Wanna' Have' Fun '(Boys Will Be Boys - God page 68) *'Detail Variation '(God page 71) *'Tailor Made '(God page 72) *'Cobra Reflexes '(Demigod page 66) Letzte Aufstiege: *'Hurl to the Moon '(God page 61) *'Lasting Impression' (Hero page 133) Sofia Corba (Diskussion) 16:00, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) 'Interessante Boons' Boons, deren Zweige ich besitze Sky 3 - Storm Augmentation (Hero page 146) Sky 4 - Wind Grapple (Demigod page 86) Sky 4 - Divine Threnody (Companion page 77) : War 5 - Mortal Stroke (Companion page 79) : Magic 1 - Peaceful Meating (Ragnarok page 44) : Magic 1 - Measured Foe (Companion page 80) (eher unbirtaresque) Magic 2 - Legendary Surge (Companion page 80) : Magic 3 - Deus Ex Machina (Hero page 154) : Magic 3 - Blood Mead (Ragnarok page 45 - ja geht nur wenn ich vorher was mit Magic 2 hole) : Magic 4 - Fateful Connection (Demigod page 97) : Magic 5 - Sanctify Band (Companion page 81) Earth 4 - Rust/Shine (Companion page 72) Guardian 2 - Aegis (Hero page 144) Guardian 3 - Ward (Hero page 144) Guardian 4 - Unseen Shield (Demigod page 79) Guardian 5 - I See Thee Nay! (Ragnarok page 34) Guardian 5 - Come Running (Demigod page 79) P.S. Ja, ich weiß, Legend muss eins höher als der Boon sein. Aber das ganze kommt mir eh erst in Frage, wenn ich Legend 4 habe. Und ja, für Guardian würde ich dann ein Relikt brauchen, wobei ich hier nicht sicher bin, ob ich das auch wirklich nehme, damit nicht alle die gleichen Dinge besitzen - schwere Entscheidung. Denn einerseits gefällt mir Guardian storytechnisch, andererseits haben das schon 2. Vielleicht lege ich mich auch nur auf Sky und War fest. Sofia Corba 09:08, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das kannst du natürlich selbst entscheiden, wie es dir lieber ist. Vielleicht entwickelt sich ja noch was in eine der beiden RichtungenBRoK-Martin 13:25, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wir sollten uns da vielleicht einmal zusammen setzen. Denn ursprünglich war Johannes ja in Richtung Justice, Guardian und Psychopomp angedacht... aber nach der Sache mit den Fenriswelpen und Hannah könnte es nun von der Guardian-Schiene weg in Richtung War und Death gehen... Weg vom Richter, hin zum Vollstrecker. Eventuell können wir uns da also diametral entwickeln... ohne uns groß in die Quere zu kommen. --Efferdan 13:45, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Naja, War finde ich zu spaßig als dass ich es rausnehmen würde. Guardian werde ich mir aber nur holen, wenn ihr beide es nicht hochsteigert. Und wie weit, das kann ich eh nicht sagen. Aber sprechen kann man immer. Wobei ich eh nur die Boons bis 3 kenne, da momentan eh nicht nehr drin ist . Sofia Corba 08:15, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Da könnt ihr euch natürlich gerne absprechen. Aber momentan sehe ich das noch nicht bei Johannes. Klar ist das jetzt noch hart, aber er sollte sich da erstmal noch ein bisschen mit Birta unterhalten. Wart mal also besser noch bevor du darüber nachdenkst BRoK-Martin 14:50, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Huch? Womit hat Birta diese Ehre und das Vertrauen verdient. Sicher, sie ist ein sozialer Charakter (zumindest bevor sie erwacht ist) aber solch einen Verlust kann sie noch nicht nachvollziehen. Das krasseste das sie erlebt hat war nur Thors stoische Sichtweise hinsichtlich Ragnarok. Aber trotzdem wird sie gerne mit Johannes reden und ihm helfen wenn sie kann.Sofia Corba 15:40, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Birta weis aber was nach dem Tod kommt. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass sie mit fünf Frauen rumrennt die das schon hinter sich haben. Aber zurück zu den Boons: Tu dir keinen Zwang an, sag nur vorher Bescheid, damitz ich weis was du hast und auch die entsprechenden Spotlights planen kann.BRoK-Martin 10:17, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Kein Thema. Ich sehe das ja auch wie folgt: Magic und Guardian will ich mir nur dann holen (kaufen, gerne auch ingame), wenn sich da eine Situation ergibt. Gerade Magic hätte ich gerne irgendwie nähergebracht (Lehrer, Vision, was auch immer) und würde ich ungern so selbst steigern. Bei Sky und War würde ich mich einfach irgendwann bei dir melden und fragen ob ich es lernen darf. Und für Guardian würde ich eh ein Relikt benötigen. Jedoch steht eh erst noch Legend 4 an (dazu fehlen noch 4 XP) und dann wohl erst noch meine kümmerliche Stärke (normal und episch) sowie das verbessern meiner Wurffähigkeit. Sprich, wenn du nicht gerade nen spitzen Plot hast, um mir was zu geben, werde ich erst nach groben 24 XP Luft dafür haben ;). Da ist noch VIEL Luft. Bei den Boons würde ich aber im Moment eh noch eher Richtung War gehen, da der Großteil meiner "Selbstfindung" in nacherlebten Schlachten war. Sofia Corba 23:38, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Legend 4 geht klar wenn du die Punkte hast. Für Relikte und Kampf hab ich schon was geplant. Mal schauen wie schnell oder langsam ihr da hinkommt. Einen Lehrer für Magic...das ist im Grunde ne gute Idee, mal schauen ob mir da was einfällt. BRoK-Martin 09:47, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Gibts noch andere Boons, die dich reizen? BRoK-Martin 04:02, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die anderen habe ich mir nicht wirklich durchgelesen. Sofia Corba 11:10, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann hab ich ja freie Hand BRoK-Martin 11:26, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Magste jetzt doch kein Guardian? Sonst irgendwas, oder reichen dir deine momentan einfach?BRoK-Martin 15:31, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC Hehe meine Darstellung ist verwirrend gelle? Prinzipiell find ich Guardian toll. Durchgestrichen sind die Dinge, für die ich die Voraussetzungen nicht habe. In diesem Fall kein Relikt, dass mir den Zugriff auf Guardian ermöglicht. Genauso sind Boons oder Knacks durchgestrichen, die ich aufgrund von Voraussetzungen (wie zB Legend oder Knacks die man vorher benötigt) momentan nicht erreichen kann. Guardian ist toll, kommt nur darauf an, ob ich es mir wirklch holen will (da schon 2 Guardian haben). Aber prinzipiell liebäugle ich schon damit. Sofia Corba 16:40, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) OK, ich habs kapiert. Gut ich behalte es im Auge. Sag Bescheid wenn du was willst, biegen wir dann irgendwie hin BRoK-Martin 18:00, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) So, da ich nun Guardian habe, muss ich nur noch nach Naströnd und ein paar Gräber markieren. Dann irgenwann noch mittels Warning Line den Eingang zu den Zwergen Titanenbrutsichern (und markieren), damit ich irgendwann mittels Come Running hindüsen kann. Dann könnte Birta vielleicht sogar ihre Mutter mal wieder sehen und sie schützen. Hrm, dann wäre Unseen Shield auch nett. Ach Guardian ist schon fluffig! Doof nur, dass ohne Relikt, die Fähigkeiten eins niedriger sein müssen, als sonst notwendig wären. Aber da es eh tausend Dinge gibt, die ich will kan nich so wenigstens noch mit den XP-Ausgaben warten. Letzte Aufstiege: *War 4 - Fury of War (Ragnarok page 35) *Guardian 1 - Warning Line (Companion page 74) Sofia Corba (Diskussion) 16:31, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) 'Nächste geplante Steigerung' Reihenfolge ist nicht fest (sind bei jedem Posten das momentan bevorzugte und wechselt nach jedem Spielabend): *'And the Crowd Goes Wild' (erst einmal nicht) *'Raise Your Glas' -> stylisches Besaufen *'Scent the Divine' (wohl nicht allzu bald) *'Sky' 3''' ('''Storm Augmentation) -> netter visueller Fluff-Effekt! *'Brawl 4' (favored) -> nach weiterem Training mit Herakles oder dessen komischen Ideen *'Fortitude 3' (nonfavored) -> Sinn Fein! *'Earth 4 (Rust/Shine)' -> nicht so bald, da relativ uninteressant in einem bisher uninteressanten Purview *'Legende' 7 '-> nur zur Vollständigkeit, da SEHR kostenintensiv *'Strength 6 -> normal, nicht Epic *'Loyalty 4 '-> nun doch kanpp hinter Courage *'Integrity 3 '(non favored) -> das sich wieder selbst fassen, nach den Niedergeschlagenheitsphasen *'Never Say Die -> '"Oops" sollte erst einmal reichen - und hiermit kann ich den anderen Willpower geben, was sowieso ein bisschen Birtas "Motto" ist (zudem fängt Birta ja immer Schläge ein, da kann der Rest ruhig davon profitieren) *'Magic 2 (Legendary Surge)' -> eigentlich wollte ich ja Peaceful Meeting erlernen, aber ich denke nach Freyjas Auftrag wird dies wohl nicht auf dem Programm stehen. Und dank meinen Beratern ist mir Klar geworden, dass Meassured Foe wohl zu taktisch ist. (aber Peaceful Meating könnte doch interessant werden ;)) *'Social Chameleon' -> habs wohl rausgelöscht (Adaptive Fighting klingt zwar nett, aber soweit sehe ich Birta nicht) *'War 5 (Mortal Stroke)' -> letzter erreichbarere + interesante War-Boon *'Relikt von Paps (Guardian)' -> Come Runnin'(?) *'Appearance 6' -> normal, nicht Epic *'Guardian 4 (Unseen Shield)' -> mal richtig abblocken ;) Dies führt zu einer momentanen "Rangliste": #'Attriibutes: Strength 6' = (3 von) 20 XP #'Skills: Fortitude 3' = 4 XP (gab es ne Ermäßigung die ich vergessen hab?) #'Sonstiges:' Relikt von Paps (Guardian) #'Boon:' Update: Sofia Corba (Diskussion) 16:38, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC)